I Shall Not Tell Lies
by PandoraSyndrome
Summary: Alex is still in Witness Protection and Liv so desperately longs for her presence, even though Alex's shooter has yet to be found. What happens when these two accidently run into each other? And what lengths are these two willing to go to to be together?


**1**

**The Beginning of the Unraveling of a Lie**

_What does it mean when a person lives under a false identity? Does the person themselves become a falsity? A false existence living a lie, grasping for a truth no longer within their grasp? Perhaps, in truth, the false name is more closely tied to a form of mental defense. A barrier or a armor. Some might go so far as to say it is both and neither one at the same time in a moment of discomfort to have the world they created for themselves poked and prodded. _

_But what if the lie was not their creation or choice?_

_Now, what would you do if you came face to face with one of these so-called 'falsities'? Would you vilify them if it goes against your own personal moral standing? You might grab them by the hand and drag them back to a world of truth, forcing your morals onto them. Or maybe you'll be one of those few who think before you act. Search for the truth behind the falsity, the reason behind the lie, then decide your course of action._

Detective Olivia Benson pulled her coat more tightly around her body to better deflect the frigid winter air. The brunette was suddenly overcome with the desire for a walk, which she came to regret as soon as she set foot outside her building. However, that regret soon melted away upon the warm sight of Christmas lights decorating some of the buildings, along with the occasional Christmas tree set up inside the store windows of some businesses. The detective allowed her legs to carry her where they pleased, which turned out to be a café. She decided a hot chocolate wasn't such a bad idea. In moments she was back in the cold air, cradling her hot chocolate in both hands, steam seeping out from beneath the plastic cap of the insulated cup.

Olivia closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the warm, cocoa scented air before taking a sip. However, just as the cup reached her lips the loud wailing of what could only be a child erupted from her right. The sudden sound surprised her so much her drink almost ended up covering her face. She turned towards the source of the cry. Yup. A girl, who was being ignored by most people, was crying her poor little eyes out. Naturally, Olivia couldn't stand NOT to help the kid. Not that that was a bad thing of course."Hey there," Olivia said as she walked over and crouched next to the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl hiccupped and coughed a bit before answering. "I-I c-can't find my mommy!"

"Shhh, shhh. You're okay, you're okay. I'm Olivia Benson, a cop." She held up her badge as assurance, though the girl, who appeared about six, probably didn't care for a badge.

"You're a good guy, right Miss Olivia?" the girl asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Olivia nodded. "What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Alex. My mommy's name is Michelle."

_Alex._ That made Olivia feel her heart twinge. "All right Alex, where did you see your mother last?"

"Ummmm….." Alex had to think about that for a moment. "We were walking out of a food place…..""Do you know what kind of food was served there?"

"I think it was….."

"What did you and your mother eat?" Olivia helpfully asked.

"I had chicken, but my mom had something like, like….kung foo…?"

"Kung pao chicken?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Alex nodded vigorously.

Olivia grinned, "Then I know just where we can look!"

Alex grabbed the older woman's hand and trusted her completely. Olivia lead her to a nearby Chinese restaurant.

And, sure enough, it turns out Alex's mother stayed close to the place where she got separated from her daughter. It looked like the frantic woman was in danger of losing her Chinese dinner.

"MOMMY!" Alex squealed and bolted over towards her mother.

Michelle looked on towards the familiar voice and snatched the charging girl up right before she slammed into her. "Alex, Alex, Alex." she chanted, utterly relieved.

"Alexandra Marie Powell! Don't you ever, EVER let go of my hand ever again!" Michelle Powell scolded. Olivia walked up then.

"Mommy, this nice lady helped me find you!" Michelle looked over at Olivia, who smiled politely.

"Thank you, thank you so much miss….."

"Detective Olivia Benson. And, please, don't thank me. I'm just glad we were able to find you Mrs. Powell." She grinned at Alex, who beamed back at her.

"Ms. Powell." Michelle corrected. "Thank you again for finding my baby girl. I'd be lost without her."

Alex looked at her mother inquisitively. "But mommy, I was the one who got lost."

Her mother laughed lightly. "You'll understand it when you're my age and have a baby girl or boy of your own Alex."

Olivia was finally waving the two goodbye after several minutes of repeated 'thank you's.

After her impromptu little adventure Olivia headed back to her apartment, which seemed so foreign to her seeing as she rarely used it. Feeling a sudden wave of depression roll over her she let her thick coat slide down to the floor and headed to her bedroom without picking the article of clothing up. She kicked her shoes off and sprawled out on her bed, enjoying the dark and the quiet, well, the closest thing to quiet as one in New York could get. Her only companion was her own thoughts.

"_I'd be lost without her." Yeah, I know the feeling, _Olivia thought. Nothing felt the same anymore. At least, not since A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot was 'killed.' Of course, Detective Benson knew the eloquent blonde wasn't dead, that she was just in Witness Protection.

Ever since Alex left, Liv felt a gaping hole open up. A void that rejected anything Liv tried to fill it with.

She wished Alex would come back, even though she knew it wasn't the best thing for Alex. Especially considering the fact her shooter had yet to be caught. Despite all that, she still wished for the A.D.A.'s presence.

_Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it, and find out the hard way you might not be ready for it._


End file.
